Technical Field
The technology disclosed herein relates to a vehicular resin panel structure.
Related Art
Conventional back door structures are known in which an inner panel and an outer panel are joined together in a state in which a fold portion folded toward the outer panel side is formed to an edge portion of the inner panel configuring a back door, and a leading end portion of the fold portion abuts an inner face of the outer panel (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2006-298329).
However, when the inner panel is molded using a resin material and a parting line is formed at the leading end portion of the fold portion during molding, burr is liable to occur at the parting line, such that burr is sometimes present at the leading end portion. There is a concern of noise occurring due to the burr scraping against the inner face of the outer panel when burr is present at the leading end portion.